Nouvel An a la chilena
by a-pair-of-iris
Summary: ¿Qué hacen aquí? - Sabes qué día es ¿Cierto? - Ehm... -quería hacer un especial, pero no estaba segura que lo terminaría xD otra vez una fiesta en casa de Manu. Espero les guste y feliz año nuevo Atte: Aris


_Diiiiin_

Comenzó despacio, un susurro, como si de un sueño se tratara, pero a medida que lo seguía oyendo, cada vez más claro e insistente supo que estaba despierto y alguien tocaba a su puerta.

No~ -no iba a salir, era muy temprano y no estaba en condiciones de recibir a nadie ¡Que el que estuviera afuera se aguantara! era su culpa por venir tan temprano a molestar. Cerró los ojos y trató de conciliar el sueño una vez más.

_Diiiiin Diiin _

No se puede. Es imposible para él una vez despierto, aparte que esa cosa no deja de sonar- Martín… -mueve al chico a su lado para que despierte y vaya a abrir- Martín… oye weon, despierta

_Nah… _-No está muy seguro si está durmiendo o fue un acto reflejo pero Argentina espanta su mano con un golpe de la suya y abraza más fuerte la almohada que tiene.

Puta el weon flojo –lo mira esperando alguna reacción del contrario. Nada- ¡ya oh! Voy yo

De mala gana se levanta, primero porque no quiere ver a nadie y segundo por la punzada en su parte baja, golpea al rubio en la espalda por esta última y abandona la habitación- por la cresta ¿Quién será?

Baja solamente con sus bóxers ¡A ver si así espanta al imbécil y se va!

Diiin Diin Diiiin Diiin Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin Diiiin Diiiin

¡YA! ¡¿Qué queri? –Abre la puerta y se lleva una sorpresa al ver al cono sur (los que faltaban) y a los mellizos México- ¿Y uste…?

¡Por Dios Manuel! ¡¿Qué son esas fachas a estas horas? Ponte algo decente, chileno cojudo –Primero entró Miguel cargando una olla y otros de sus utensilios de cocina y luego los demás bajando la mirada y riéndose de él. Entonces se arrepintió de no haberse puesto unos pantalones o una bata. Antes que entraran las chicas cubrió su vergüenza con un retrato que estaba en una mesita cercana.

¿Q-qué están haciendo aquí? –Se puso rojo de pies a cabeza y todos lo notaron.

¡Y ni siquiera has quitado las luces! ¿Qué te pasas haciendo? Supongo que al menos habrás aseado la casa… -la mirada del chileno era de confusión y una pisca de vergüenza.

…¿Sabes qué día es hoy, cierto? –Le preguntó Coco.

¡Pfff! Claro, que sí, es… -algo hizo click en su cabeza y lo supo: era año nuevo… bueno, 31 de Diciembre, es lo mismo. Por eso estaban ahí, iban a celebrarlo en su casa.

¿Se te olvidó? Jajaja –Julio se rió de él ¿Cómo podía olvidar una fecha para embriagarse? El boliviano secó una lagrimita de su ojo y continuó sarcástico- ¿Entonces no compraste nada, verdad? Ni carne, bebida, verduras

N-no –Un estruendo se escuchó, Migue había dejado caer las cosas que traía y se abalanzó sobre su hermano.

¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡¿Ahora qué preparo? ¡¿Qué vamos a comer, carajo? Era lo único que debías hacer ¡Y se te olvidó! ¡Maldito bastardo! –estaba sobre él para que no escapara mientras lo estrangulaba.

¡Ay~! Manu ¿Por qué sos tan brusco conmigo?... –Martín bajaba la escalera en las mismas condiciones que el chileno y quedó estático a la mitad de esta al ver a todos ahí.

Ya veo por qué Manuel bajó así –comentó Pedro viendo divertido al rubio que también se puso colorado por las miradas fisgonas de todos.

Genial –Miguel se levantó dejando libre a su víctima- Mejor vístanse y vayan a comprar antes que cierren todo.

_Cof cof_ –Manu tosió un poco recuperando el aire y se levantó con dificultad- ¡Ya oh! _Cof_ aparte no entiendo porque en mi casa weon, si es má' grande la del Lucio o la de estos dos (refiriéndose a los mellizos)

Porque si lo hacemos en otra parte ustedes dos no irían ¿O me equivoco, Martín? –Preguntó mirando al aludido.

Nop –dijo este sonriente. Ellos estaban conscientes que el argentino preferiría tener al moreno para él solo en vez de estar con otras personas rondando.

¡Ja! Y ustedes juran que este manda donde voy o no voy –Dijo indignado.

¡Sí! ¡Ya sube! –Miguel estaba molesto y los empujaba escaleras arriba.

A ver –ya en la cocina de su hermano, Miguel busca ingredientes para preparar aunque sea algo de su menú mientras espera a Manu y Martín- tomates, papas… ¿Una lechuga? –se pregunta sosteniendo un dudoso espécimen vegetal- ¡Ah! Chileno estúpido ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Hum… al menos no le falta el trago –comenta Pedro revisando una de las despensas de Manuel donde guardaba sus vinos y demás bebidas alcohólicas. Tomó uno y lo descorchó a escondidas de sus hermanos.

Me faltan más cosas de las que pensaba ¡Ah! ¿Pudieron comunicarse con alguno de los dos? –les preguntó a Sebastián y Catalina.

El celular de Manuel está aquí –contestó la chica.

Y creo que Martín se quedó sin batería –dijo el chico de los brillitos.

Grrrr… -Miguel agarraba su cabeza pensando en cómo ordenar las cosas para que todo saliera bien mientras los demás lo observaban esperando ordenes- veamos… -sacó las llaves de su casa y se las entregó a Julio luego comenzó a escribir en un papelito- ve a mi casa y tráeme esto… además busca a Cool Llama a ver si cambio de opinión y quiere venir –Julio partió con Dany a uno de los autos y se fueron- Luciano ¿Puedes preparar algunos tragos con lo que hay aquí?

Ehm… Sí, creo que sí –entonces el brasileño se puso en acción.

¿Y nosotros que hacemos? –preguntó Catalina. Para esto Miguel tenía una simple respuesta "_Ordenen la casa"_. Y así todos estaban haciendo algo.

Pavo ¡Pavo! ¡Pavo! ¡¿Dónde mierda hay un puto pavo? –Manu estaba en una de las tantas carnicerías de Santiago, era la quinta que visitaban junto al argentino y estaba decidido a comprar en esa "al diablo lo que quiera Migue, cocina lo que haya". Tocó su número y pidió unas cuantas pechugas de pollo y unos costillares. Salió del local y encontró a Martín peleando con un carabinero.

_Que no puede estacionarse aquí... _Le digo que es por unos minutos… _¡Que se vaya!... _¡No me levante la voz, boludo, qué se cree!... _¡Usted qué se cree! Váyase de aquí o le haré una multa… _¡¿A sí? ¡Quiero verte intentarlo, hijo de…!

¡YA… llegué! –Chile subió a su auto en el asiento atrás del piloto- perdón por las molestias jeje ya nos vamos ¡Arranca!

¡Pero… AH! –el rubio movió el auto lejos del oficial para seguir con la lista de Miguel.

Itzel, búscame una tijera –Pedro estaba subido a un piso descolgando las mangueras de luces de la sala de Chile y había una que le estaba costando demasiado.

Ok –Itzel fue a la cocina a pedirle una a Miguel y desde ahí ambos escucharon al chico- _No, olvídalo, ya lo… ¡AH! _–seguido de un estruendo. Todos corrieron al living y encontraron a Pedro en el suelo junto con el árbol y las luces- ¡Hermano! –La chica corrió hacia su mellizo para levantarlo- ¿Estás bien?

Sí, estoy… -sintió una molestia en su brazo descubriendo un gran corte a lo largo que manaba sangre a una velocidad alarmante- ¡Híjole! -Los demás también vieron su manga ensangrentada produciendo una reacción general- ¡AHHHHH!

_Piiiiii piiiii piii piii –_por todas partes se escuchaban bocinas de autos y unos cuantos improperios procedentes de sus ocupantes. Martín tampoco estaba exento de este comportamiento- PIIII PIIII PIIIIIIIIIIIIIII… -el rubio dejó caer su cabeza sobre el volante y su frente mantuvo oprimida la bocina.

¡Ya para! –Manuel lo empujó para acallar el ruido- No seai' gil, maneja bien –Martín volvió a acomodarse en el asiento para manejar, pero aun así siguieron parados. Habían terminado de comprar e iban con dirección a la casa del chileno pero había una interminable fila de autos, por todas las calles había atocha miento y llevaban ahí más de una hora- ¡Ah! Migue me va a matar

Mm… -Martín movía los dedos sobre el manubrio desesperado por no poder avanzar, quería arrollarlos a todos pero no podía porque Manu estaba en el auto- mejor te vas… tal vez caminando llegás antes

Sí, teni' razón –tomó las bolsas, le dio un beso y bajó del auto- No choqui' –subió a la calzada y se alejó corriendo.

Ah, ah, ah –Pedro respiraba agitado mientras apretaba una gasa contra la herida en su brazo para detener la hemorragia.

Tranquilo, tranquilo, tranquilo –lo tranquilizaba Itzel desde el volante. Apenas vieron el sangrado de Pedro, buscaron con qué detener la pérdida de sangre y subieron a los mellizos en un auto para que Itzel lo llevara a urgencias.

Itzel –

Si hermanito –

¡MANEJA MÁS RÁPIDO! –

Bien. Tengo las ensaladas, al menos un par. El arroz se está cocinando, arroz blanco, no pude hacer algo mejor. Luciano se está encargando del licor… ¡Y estos cojudos que no llegan! Falta la mitad de las cosas para hacer una cena decente ¡Ah! Esto es un desastre –se dejó caer en una silla a chillar mientras Francisco le frotaba la espalda.

Ya, ya, ya… No está tan mal –dice mientras cierra la puerta para que el chico no escuche las peleas de las dos dementes que tienen por hermanas- … ¿Quieres un juguito?

No hay jugo –dijo aun con las manos cubriendo su cara.

… -esa respuesta no la esperaba- ¿Y si te vas a recostar un rato?

_Luciano_ –la voz de Sebastián lo sacó de su concentración en la mezcla de sustancias- ¿Qué pasa, Sebita? –el uruguayo se le acercó abrazándolo por la cintura.

Ya casi terminás ¿Por qué no vamos arriba antes de que llegue Martín? –tentadora oferta, considerando que todos estaban distraídos y tenía una buena cantidad de tragos preparados, era una buena forma de terminar el año.

¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? –los interrumpió Catalina parando por un rato la discusión con María- sigan trabajando que se hace tarde.

_Piiiii piiiii_ –se escucharon dos bocinazos y sintieron que Miguel corrió a ver quién era. Luego entró gritando y maldiciendo a Manuel seguido de Julio y Dany, por lo tanto supusieron que el chileno no llegaba aun y Miguel no iba a estar feliz así que siguieron con sus labores.

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII –Martín nuevamente estaba recurriendo a la bocina para desahogarse- ¡Movete, boluda! ¡Ah sí! ¡Pues decile eso a quien le importe! -repentinamente el auto se sacudió debido a que el de atrás chocó el parachoques trasero. A Martín le hirvió la sangre, su auto, su precioso auto. Abrió la puerta entre los gritos de todos y fue a ver cuánto era el daño. Solo era un raspón y una pequeña abolladura ¡Pero eso cuesta plata!- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡¿Dónde tenes los ojos? ¡Aprende a manejar! –le gritó al conductor y en un ataque de rabia golpeo el capot.

¡A 'er conche tu madre! ¿Queri' pelear? –le dijo el conductor desde adentro.

Martín adoptó posición de pelea, con los pies separados uno más atrás que el otro, las rodillas levemente dobladas, las manos empuñadas a la altura del mentón y el pecho, además de una expresión fiera que se fue borrando al ver a ese mastodonte salir del auto- Ay

AHahahah –Manuel dejó caer las bolsas cuando tuvo que detenerse en un semáforo para dejar que la circulación volviera a sus pobrecitos dedos- esto es demasiado –había caminado varias cuadras bajo un sol insoportable y sus piernas ya estaban flaqueando- debo estar cerca de un paradero –por suerte así era y la micro que le servía venía cerca. Tomó nuevamente las bolsas y corrió para alcanzarla; pero en el camino recordó algo "¿La bip?" recordó haber dejado su billetera en la guantera del auto de Martín – ¡Por la cresta! –ni modo, no le quedaba otra que fondearse por atrás y rezar para que no lo pillaran. Se sentía tan canalla, pero no quería caminar hasta su casa.

Por suerte estaba llena y algunas personas subían por atrás, pero a diferencia de ellos no fue a pagar "soy un asco" y una señora se dio cuenta, ella y su hijo lo miraban feo, aparte el cabro chico empezó a patearlo- Ya para –eso no se lo iba a aguantar. No era un delincuente, era su patria y le debía respeto. Otros viejos lo veían igual ¡Ja! Una vez que no pague el pasaje y lo quieren linchar.

Ahora a esperar unos 40 minutos en esa lata de sardinas con toda esa gente sudorosa y enojada a su alrededor. Hasta deseaba llegar a su casa para que Miguel lo bajara y lo subiera en improperios.

Oiga… señorita… ¿Podría…? ¡Ah! –Itzel trataba de captar la atención de alguna de las personas que corrían de un lado a otro ajetreadas con un gran número de personas en las camillas. Ese era el ambiente en la sala de urgencias.

I-Itzel -llamó con voz temblorosa el mexicano ¡Genial! Su hermano estaba moribundo y nadie era capaz de prestarle atención ¡se estaba desangrando! O sea, no tienen prioridades.

¡Ahh! –Ya se estaba enrabiando. Por la puerta entraron corriendo varias personas cargando a alguien, los doctores despacharon a la mayoría y se dedicaron a atender al baleado- oiga –Itzel cogió del brazo a una enfermera pero esta fue también donde el sujeto que acababa de llegar- ¡Ese ya no vale la pena! ¡Preocúpese de los vivos!

-—

¡AH! ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! –Miguel apagó la cocina y destapó la olla, un humo negro salió de esta- ¡No! ¡Esto es tu culpa, Francisco!

¡¿Por qué mi culpa? -

¡¿Cómo dejaste que se quemara? ¿No estabas aquí acaso? –lo regañó Julio mientras desempacaba las bolsas que había traído. Perú y Ecuador se miraron de reojo y al correr la vista se sonrojaron- ¡Oh, por Dios! Par de…

¡Eso no importa! ¿Trajiste todo lo que te pedí? –cambió rápidamente de tema. Fue revisando los ingredientes- ¿Y esto? –levantó uno de los cuantos racimos de uvas que venían en un canasto.

Estaban fuera de tu casa, creo que las envió Antonio –Dijo Daniel echándose unas cuantas a la boca.

Ya que el plato principal no llegaba, comenzó a preparar su acompañamiento. Se entretuvo picando verduras y preparando postres- ¿Cómo vas con eso, cariño? –y mandando a los demás.

¿Cómo crees? "snif" –tenía a Francisco picando cebollas como castigo por haberlo "distraído" y a consecuencia de eso el arroz se quemó.

-—

Martín otra vez estaba manejando a una velocidad casi aceptable para él. De milagro se había salvado de la pelea con ese mastodonte porque el tráfico le estaba cooperando y los autos se movieron antes que el tipo terminara de bajarse. Pero ahora se volvió lento otra vez y nuevamente estaba atascado entre bocinazos e improperios- … ese no se lo he escuchado a Manu –comentó ante uno que dijo el taxista junto a él. _Esto es desesperante_ pensaba una y otra vez buscando una callecita por donde desviarse, finalmente encontró algo que le pareció una buena idea. Cambio de carril y entró en el estacionamiento de un centro comercial, la salida de este llevaba a la calle contraria y desde ahí vería por donde devolverse a la casa de Chile.

Creo que si podría llegar antes que Manu –se dijo a si mismo pero enseguida volvió a parecerle imposible, solo pudo introducirse unos metros en el subterráneo ya que estaba infestado de autos que intentaban salir al igual que él. Puso la palanca en reversa para salir pero otro auto se puso atrás tapándole el escape- ¡NO!

¡LLEGUÉ! –Manuel entró a su casa abriendo la puerta de par en par. Dejó las bolsas tiradas en el suelo y fue a la cocina a ahogarse con agua.

¡Hasta que llegas, chileno cojudo! ¿Dónde está mi pavo? –tenía que empezar, no esperó ni dos segundos para lanzársele encima con garras y dientes.

No había, confórmate con pollito –luego de propinarle unos cuantos golpes, Miguel deshuesó las pechugas y las marinó rápidamente para rellanarlas. En la cocina estaban Perú, Bolivia y Ecuador terminando la cena y Manu dando vueltas mientras bebía un "pantera rosa" que había preparado Luciano. Al terminar el trago comenzó a divagar por la casa viendo a sus otros hermanos.

¡Ay no! –saltó de pronto Miguel.

¿Qué pasa? –

Falta orégano –afligido sacudía el recipiente que lo contenía buscando el más mínimo rastro de especia. Atrás, los otros se agarraban la cabeza.

¿Dónde están Itzel y Pedro? –se preguntó Manuel al no divisar a los mellizos.

En urgencias –Daniel apareció con unos inciensos esparciendo su humito por toda la casa- ¿Y eso?

Purificación –el paraguayo siguió su camino y él también. Al parecer ya se estaban preparando para la noche. Vio a Sebastián poniendo un billete en su zapato, a Vene amarrándose un listón en la cintura y a Coco esparciendo algo en su puerta- ¿Qué 'tay haciendo, weona?

Es azúcar, a ver si dejas de ser tan amargado este año jeje –

Mm… muy graciosa –entró a la casa y subió a su habitación- manga de locos –fue hasta su cómoda y de uno de los cajones extrajo un calzoncillo amarillo. El también seguía una cábala.

-—

Esto no me puede estar pasando –se lamentaba Martín. Estaba reclinado en el asiento escuchando con ira contenida la pobre transmisión de radio que llegaba al auto. Seguía metido en el estacionamiento sin poder salir. Llevaba ahí media hora y algo logró avanzar, pero entre todos los estúpidos que se colaban y los ineptos que no salían nunca, la espera se hacía interminable- ¿Y si dejo el carro aquí? –que tan tonto sería, su pobre auto, estaba seguro que no lo volvería a ver, pero… mejor no. Resistiría un poco más.

-—

Ya vuelvo –la enfermera desapareció tras la cortina. Al fin terminaron de atender a Pedro, le habían hecho transfusión de sangre y suturaron la herida. Pero debían permanecer ahí otro rato hasta que el doctor se desocupara y le diera el alta.

Ahora cuánto tendremos que esperar –bufó la mexicana a la vez que se sentaba.

¿Crees que deje cicatriz? –era en lo único que pensaba. En cambio ella estaba más preocupada de cómo iba a pagar la cuenta- ¿Aceptarán visa? –preguntó viendo su billetera.

-—

¿A sí? –Vene estaba apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados bajo sus pechos para resaltarlos. Conversaba coquetamente con uno de los vecinos de Manuel.

Sí ¿Quieres que te enseñe? – _¡Que sinvergüenza!_ Pensó, pero no lo demostró.

Oye… -pasó su dedo lentamente por el pecho del hombre- ¿Puedes preguntarle a tu mujer si me da un poco de orégano?

¿Mujer?... ¡UH! ¡Cariño! ¿Tienes orégano para la vecina? –fue adentro por el pedido. Al menos recordó que era casado.

-—

¡¿Ya es de noche? ¡Qué horror! –se decía Martín al salir por fin a la superficie. Por suerte las calles estaban más despejadas y pudo volar (como le enseñó tío Feli) a la casa de su chileno. Cuando llegó, la mesa estaba lista y la mayoría ya estaban bañados, perfumados y vestidos para recibir el nuevo año- ¿Y Pedro e…?

En la clínica –respondieron los presentes- ya anda a vestirte –le dijo Manu. Se veía tan lindo ese pelotudo, con su camisa y los pantalones… ¡AH~! Ya se desquitaría más tarde, ahora ¡A vestirse!

_10:17 pm_

¿No los vamos a esperar? –preguntó Dany refiriéndose a los hermanos México que aun seguían ausentes.

No quiero tener que recalentar la comida –Miguel terminó de servir la entrada y se sentó. Todo lo demás estaba dispuesto en la mesa para auto servicio, con todo el ajetreo no se iba a molestar en arreglar los platos, eran las últimas horas del año y no quería explotar- al que me diga que está seco el pollo… lo meteré al horno –amenazó directamente a Chile.

Sí, ya entendí, es mi culpa. Coman mejor o no vamo' a llegar pa' los fuegos –su plan era ir a la torre Entel a ver los fuegos artificiales o, si las calles no se los permitía, a alguno de los espectáculos de las otras comunas.

En la mitad de la cena la puerta se abrió y entraron los norteamericanos- ¿Ya se van? ¿Nos dejaron comida? –preguntaron.

No, sí, ya siéntense –ambos lo hicieron y comenzaron desesperadamente a tragar- ¡Oigan! Un poco de educación ¿No creen?

¿Qué creo? _Hum_ te diré qué pasa, cuate, no he llenado el buche hace diez horas y lo único que tenía en la pansa era una ensalada _glugluglu _así que deja que coma como quiera –dijo Pedro mientras tragaba.

Sí Miguel, deja en paz al prójimo –saltó Manu que también estaba con la boca llena.

Tú cállate, cerdo –

_10:58 pm_

Ya estaban terminando la cena, solo a algunos les faltaba un poco del postre y Manu los estaba apurando _¡No me los voy perder por su culpa! _Les decía refiriéndose al espectáculo pirotécnico.

Saben, creo que falta el brindis –empezó uno y los otros le siguieron- Sí, que alguien haga un brindis… que lo haga Manu… ¡¿Y por qué yo?... Porque eres el dueño de casa… ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?... Ya no seas malo y di algo… si no se me ocurre na', que lo haga el Pedro… ¿Y yo porqué?... Porque vo' empezaste con la weaita… pos, yo lo decía por alguien más… son un par de cobardes, solo porque no quieren hablar… ¡Entonces hazlo tú! Si eres tan valiente… No empieces, Coco, o puede irte mal… ¿A sí? Cómo sabes que no puede irte peor… ¡No empiecen!... ¡No te metas, Francisco!... ¡Me meto! Al que le revientan la cabeza con sus gritos es a mi… ¡Ahora tú nos estas gritando!... solo coman y cállense… ¿Y el brindis?... 'toy ni ahí con tu puto brindis, ahora come… ¡No le hablés así a Dany!... es mi casa y hablo como quiero ¡Ay!… ¡No te aproveches!... ¡¿Pa' qué me pegai', enano?... Deja tranquilo a Dany… Vos no te metás, engendro… Eu no creo que debiera hablarle así… ¡A quien llamas engendro, cuatro ojos!... ¡¿Cómo me…?

¡Silencio! –Martín golpeo la mesa y todos dejaron de pelear.

Pero el brin… -comenzó Pedro nuevamente.

¿Querés un brindis? Aquí tenes tu brindis: Brindo por ustedes, pelotudos, para que el próximo año sigan peleando por las mismas boludeces y arruinando mis noches de sexo ¡Salud, carajo!

Sa-salud –dijeron temblorosamente, algunos con miedo a la reacción de Martín y otros desconcertados. Por su parte Manu estaba algo… excitado, le encantaba que Martín tomara el control de vez en cuando, aunque nunca lo aceptaría.

_11:13 pm_

Finalmente salieron de la casa y se repartieron en dos autos; en el primero: Martín, Manu, Migue, Julio, Itzel y Pedro; en el segundo: Luciano, Seba, Dany, Vene, Coco y Pancho.

¿Por dónde, Manu? –Preguntó el rubio al volante del primer vehículo.

Toma por esa calle pa'rriba –dijo señalando al frente y Martín comenzó a andar- ¿Oigan, y cómo les fue en el hospital?

¿Hospital? ¡Ja! Itzel me llevó a una clínica –comenzó el chico.

¡No sé por qué cobran tanto si no atienden nunca! –sí que estaba molesta por la desorbitante suma de dinero que se vio obligada a entregar ¡Para nunca más!- Además nos querían echar a la ley

¿Y eso por qué? ¿Qué hicieron? –preguntó el dúo andino.

Porque este buey no sé qué carajos se tomó y estaba intoxicado, además con el corte esos marranos creyeron que veníamos de una pelea o algo así –explicó la chica.

_En el otro auto_

¡Acelera Luciano! Están muy lejos –le insistían las chicas.

No puedo, y no se me perderán –vio que el de adelante encendió el intermitente.

Se va a meter –dijo el copiloto y Brasil aceleró.

Métete ahí –dijo el chileno señalando la entrada a la carretera. Martín ingresó y los demás vieron atrás para vigilar el otro auto, el cual siguió de largo- ¡¿Qué? ¡No! Ellos tienen el vino

¡Luciano, te pasaste! –regañaba el uruguayo.

¿Dónde? –Al parecer no se había dado cuenta, miró arriba y vio el auto de Martín- ¡Merda! –Todos en el auto comenzaron a maldecir- No se preocupen, adelante tiene que haber otra entrada –y aceleró.

¿Dónde se metieron? –Migue estaba pegado a la ventana tratando de encontrar a los otros.

Dejalos, es su culpa por poner a ese pelotudo al volante –Martín se puso tenso. Frente a ellos ya se podía ver el atocha miento y varios autos detenidos por el borde exterior.

¡Pero ellos tienen el vino! –el par de parranderos (Manu y Pedro) quería a toda costa su bebida.

Pii pii piiiii ¡Ah! No estoy para esto, no dos veces en un día –Martín volvía a querer pasar por sobre todos ellos. Avanzaron lentamente hasta llegar cerca de los juzgados.

_11:47 pm_

Párate aquí –ya cerca de las doce Manuel ordenó que se estacionara, después de todo no era tan mala ubicación para ver el espectáculo. Sacaron las cosas que traían en el maletín. Migue puso doce uvas en 12 copas- ¿Vos crees que los veamos?

Por si acaso –los presentes tomaron una y se dispusieron a esperar escuchando la radio de los demás autos- mira que buena idea –le comentó Itzel a Julio. Cerca de ellos estaba una camioneta y sus ocupantes habían llevado un colchón para sentarse.

¡¿Dónde demonios nos metiste, Luciano? –Todos le gritaban al pobre brasileño que intentaba encontrar un lugar para devolverse- ¡No me griten!

_11:54 pm_

No van a llegar –dijo Migue. Ya qué, la pasarían con la mitad del grupo, aunque no todos estaban muy felices con la idea; a dos les faltaba la pareja y a uno su séquito, y a otros dos… el vino.

¿Cuánto falta? –preguntó Itzel metida en el auto.

Seis… cinco minutos –Manu. Iba a comerse una uva de las otras copas pero Julio lo golpeó en la mano- ¡Pero si no van a llegar!

¡No importa! –

_11:57 pm_

¡Ah! ¡Contesta el maldito teléfono, Francisco! –Miguel se estaba desesperando; ya había probado con todos y ninguno le contestaba, ni siquiera el ecuatoriano.

Debe tener las manos ocupadas –fastidió Manuel a lo que recibió otro buen golpe- ¡Oye! Mal pensado… ¿Cuál es su manía con pegarme? –le comentó a Pedro quien vigilaba atentamente la champagne del vecino.

_11:59 pm_

_Falta un minuto para las doce, vayan preparando la garganta para gritar por este nuevo año –_en la radio ya empezaban a anunciar el final y por fin se rindieron.

Bueno… somos los que somos, estamos los que estamos –todos tenían sus copas juntas, esperando esos escasos segundos para despedir el 2011 y comer las uvas.

_30… 29…_

Preparados, falta poco –Itzel sacó la maleta que ella y Pedro habían traído.

Como si necesitaran eso para viajar jejeje –después de todo ya estaban de viaje ¿O no? Entonces escucharon una incesante bocina cerca de ellos- que molestoso

_20… 19…_

_Chicos, Manuel pii ¡Oigan! ¡Aquí! Pii piiii _–al parecer era para ellos. Buscaron la dirección de las llamadas, y en la vía contraria de la carretera las encontraron. Ahí estaban los demás, separados por la contención. Cuando estuvieron seguros que los vieron la pasaron como pudieron cargando el confeti y el preciado vino.

Buscaron el saca corchos, apuntaron el confeti y tomaron sus copas para comer la fruta en los doce segundos previos a las doce-12… 11… 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! –descorcharon el vino y dispararon el confeti igual que las demás personas en la carretera, se abrazaron y dio inicio el espectáculo, desde la conocida torre, pero también se alcanzaba a ver las de otras partes de Santiago.

Bien, vamos querida hermana –

Andando querido hermano -Pedro cogió la maleta e Itzel su brazo para ir a dar una vuelta, Vene y Coco aventaron cada una doce monedas al aire y Luciano y Sebastián, muy pegaditos por lo demás, intercambiaron una prenda.

Bueno Manu, aquí estamos –dijo el argentino mirando al cielo-¿Esto era lo que querías ver o no? –volvió su vista a Chile, que lo miraba coquetamente.

Sí –el moreno se acercó y enlazó las manos en su cuello- tengo una cábala para nosotros –dijo acariciando su cabello rubio.

¿A-ah sí? ¿Cuál? –se empinó para alcanzar sus labios y darse un dulce beso que al terminar lo volvió loco- Mm… sí que sos tierno

No te vayai' acostumbrando weon –vio a sus hermanos, descubriendo que todos seguían la misma tradición ese día.

¡Ay! Mi cabeza -Manuel se despertó con los molestos rayos del sol golpeando su rostro. El tacto le decía que esa no era su cama y efectivamente, estaba en el sillón de su sala. Alrededor suyo, los demás, esperacidos por toda la alfombra, algunos con menos ropa de la que recordaba- ¡Mm! -se tiró nuevamente en el sillón- ¿Por qué siempre pasa esto?

fin

Si leiste hasta aquí, no te molestará dejar un review ^-^


End file.
